


Blind for Love

by Petalishelf



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Tags May Change, yehyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petalishelf/pseuds/Petalishelf
Summary: A walk into Yesung and Hyukjae's life.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Livin (M)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is pure fiction and isn't written to offend anyone. If you are uncomfortable please don't read it and also if you wanna tell me something please comment. Also it's a multichapter Story.

Hyukjae looked at the door before typing the password and entering the house. He looked at his phone and saw it was already 1 am but he knew the resident of the house most likely won’t be asleep. And his suspicion was confirmed when he saw light flickering from the dark room with a voice coming in a language he couldn’t understand. He walked towards the living room where a figure was lying on a Sofa bed covered in a blanket while playing a game in his tab and watching an action movie. He walked slowly and quietly behind and put his hand around his hyung’s neck and chuckled when he jumped with a shout.

“Hey It’s me.” Hyukjae said to a startled Jongwoon.

“You scared me, idiot” He heard Jongwoon reply to him while pausing the movie on the tv  
screen and Hyukjae laughed and sat near his hyung.

“You were avoiding me” He whispered into Jongwoon’s ear. And he looked at his hyung’s face who wanted to disagree but he knew he did.

“Sorry.“ Jongwoon said and tried to face away from Hyukjae but he pulled him back. He pulled his hyung’s face upwards as he was looking down.

“What happened?” he asked Jongwoon. He saw Hyung fidgeting with his hand nervously  
thinking about something before looking back at him.

“I don’t know why but I was feeling down a lot and I didn’t want to worry or other’s I switched off my phone” Jongwoon explained truthfully. Hyukjae sighed at the reason he knew he should have checked sooner but he wanted to give Jongwoon space.

Hyukjae knew that Jongwoon was stressed out with work going on in his café and his insomnia has been acting up severely for the last few months. So, he pulled his Hyung closer and laid down and his Hyung put his head on his chest. He started to stroke Jongwoon’s hair to soothe him.

“Instead of avoiding, You should have come to me instead hyung. I would have tried to help you. I’m your boyfriend after all and I promise to be always here for you on every step.” He heard Jongwoon reply “hmm”. He stared at Jongwoon who signed before giving a proper reply.

“I know I should ask for help but I just don’t know how to ask. Sorry and I promise next time I will tell you when something comes up”. Jongwoon said, looking at Hyukjae before pecking him on the lips. Before he could move away Hyukjae put his hand on Jongwoon’s head to stop him and started kissing more passionately which was reciprocated and he moved a bit closer to his boyfriend.

The kiss was gentle, and that left Jongwoon with a funny feeling on his stomach. His hands unconsciously found its way to Hyukjae’s waist, pulling him closer until their chests were touching, but he was quick to break the kiss and put a small distance between them once he noticed.

Hyukjae frowned, opening his eyes only to meet the eyes of an embarrassed Jongwoon looking at him. “What’s wrong?” He whispered softly, moving his hands so he could cup his cheeks. “You don’t want this?”

“I want it!” It surprised both of them how fast Jongwoon had said it, and Hyukjae chuckled at the sight of Jongwoon’s red cheeks. “But.. I’m moving too fast. Also I feel something might happen Hyukjae”

“I’m not bothered by it, Jongwoon Hyung.” Hyukjae assured, pecking his lips once again. “Just do what makes you comfortable. Also if anything happens we will handle it then” He moved to kiss Jongwoon again, not giving him time to say anything else. Jongwoon was the one controlling the pace now, and it was slow, passionate, that left Hyukjae wanting more. Hyukjae whimpered, pressing himself closer to Jongwoon’s body once again, holding back a smile when Jongwoon pulled Hyukjae,making him sit on his lap which allowed him to be close to him.

They kept making out for a few minutes, just softly kissing with a few shy and hesitant touches, but never going further than that. Hyukjae wanted more, though, and he could see Jongwoon wanted too, but wasn’t initiating anything. 

“Do you want to take this to the bedroom?” Hyukjae asked once their lips parted one more time. Jongwoon blushed, swallowing hard as he thought of what Hyukjae had asked him.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Jongwoon answered after much thought, biting his lower lip.

“You’re not going to hurt me.” He said, getting up and pulling Jongwoon with him. “And if you do end up hurting me, I’ll let you know and then we can stop and cuddle for the rest of the night, if it is okay with you.” He gently cupped Jongwoon’s face, looking at him in the eyes. “Trust me.”

“Okay..” Jongwoon breathed out, allowing Hyukjae to pull him towards the hallway after they had turned the TV off. He started to feel nervous, a bunch of what ifs going through his mind as soon as Hyukjae closed the door behind them.

“We won’t do it if you’re not comfortable, hyung.” Hyukjae muttered, noticing how tense Jongwoon was. Jongwoon sat on the edge of the bed, fidgeting as Hyukjae approached him and sat beside him. “Jongwoon?”

“It’s fine, Hyuk.” Jongwoon smiled weakly. “Just.. sit here.” He patted his thigh, swallowing hard as Hyukjae sat on his thigh and shifted a little so he was straddling him. His arms wrapped themselves around Hyukjae’s waist, pulling him just a little closer, and he looked into Hyukjae’s eyes. “Tell me if I hurt you, alright?”

“Alright. Tell me if you want to stop.” Hyukjae smiled comfortingly, cupping his cheeks and kissing him.

It was different from all the kisses they shared when they were in the living room – it still held that sweetness and it was still passionate, but it was also a bit rushed and held a small, hidden hint of their growing desire.

Jongwoon’s hands were a bit more daring now, exploring Hyukjae’s body, his touch as light as a feather, making Hyukjae shiver. For Hyukjae it felt good having Jongwoon’s cold hands touching his slightly heated skin so gently like this, as if every piece of skin his fingers touched left a trail of fire that fueled his lust, but he was growing frustrated so he tried to find friction coming in contact with the other man's length. Soon He pushed Jongwoon’s chest gently so that he was lying on the bed and stayed on top of him, kissing him deeply.

Both moaned when Hyukjae moved his hip against Jongwoon’s clothed length, the movement slow and teasing. Hyukjae took off his shirt and groaned as Jongwoon's hands brushed against his nipples, their lips parting as Jongwoon lowered his kisses. Hyukjae sighed, swallowing hard as Jongwoon kissed and gently bit his neck, lowering his kisses to his collarbone and torso, Hyukjae frowned when he noticed that his boyfriend was still fully clothed and his mouth didn't meet skin as he had wished. He pulled Jongwoon's shirt, who took it off after a moment of hesitation, and smiled a little.

His hands were exploring, as well as his lips, leaving kisses on the skin he could reach. Jongwoon whimpered under him, soft moans escaping his lips every time Hyukjae's hands touched his body and his lips left kisses and hickeys until he reached the waistband of his pants Hyukjae started tracing the length of the his boyfriend which mouth over the pants. Jongwoon suddenly cupped his cheeks and pulled him up, pecking his swollen lips. They kissed again and Jongwoon fought against the urge to move away once Hyukjae tugged on his pants, lowering it along with his underwear. Hyukjae's fingers gently gripped his length, pumping it expertly as he knew what the older man liked.

The loud moan that escaped Jongwoon's lips made Hyukjae smile. He started pumping it slowly, his thumb brushing the slightly swollen head and the slit, spreading the pre-cum that was oozing out. Jongwoon's hips thrusted against his hands unconsciously, the pleasure was too much, and with how slow Hyukjae was taking it..

“More, Hyuk..” Jongwoon moaned against Hyukjae's lips, cheeks burning as soon as those words escaped his lips as he was starting to lose control. Hyukjae hummed then, pecking his lips as he moved his hand faster, the sounds escaping Jongwoon's lips making him feel hot all over. Once Jongwoon gasped and he felt warm liquid on his hand, he licked the liquid off his hand and got up so he could take off his own pants.

“Is the lube still there where you left last time, hyung?” Hyukjae asked after successfully taking off his pants and looked at Jongwoon. He was panting a little, flushed from the orgasm he just had, and the sight made Hyukjae feel hot. Jongwoon nodded, shifting on the bed as he watched Hyukjae open the nightstand and grab the condom and the lube, throwing them on the bed next to Jongwoon's torso. “Want to prepare me, or should I use my fingers instead?”

“Let me pleasure you.” Jongwoon smiled weakly, sitting on the bed as Hyukjae lay down on the bed on his stomach, knees under him as he parted his legs. Jongwoon coated his fingers with the lube, moving to kneel between Hyukjae's legs. His fingers traced the tight rim of muscles, smearing the lube before he pushed one finger in until the first knuckle. He moved the finger with a bit of difficulty, Hyukjae's walls were clenching hard with the intrusion, but he managed to move it until Hyukjae was relaxed enough for him to slip a second and later, a third finger in.

Hyukjae whimpered once Jongwoon had four fingers inside, feeling that familiar sting of pain and the pleasure as Jongwoon's fingers were reaching deep inside him. He felt so horny and just wanted Jongwoon to fuck him already but of course, Jongwoon didn't want to hurt him. Not like this, anyways. He was growing frustrated and it was obvious by how his moans sounded.

“Pull your fingers out, Jongwoon. I’m ready.” Hyukjae asked, sucking a deep breath as Jongwoon’s fingers left him, mewling at the emptiness. 

“What is it?” Jongwoon looked at him wide eyed as Hyukjae moved to sit on his lap, gripping his cock and stroking it, making it hard again. “What are you going to do?”

“Ride you” was Hyukjae’s answer. He didn’t give Jongwoon any time to react as he pulled Jongwoon body to the headboard and guided his boyfriend's hard length to his entrance, lowering himself bit by bit. A satisfied moan left his lips at the same time as Jongwoon groaned at how tight he felt around him, his hands holding Hyukjae’s waist once he was fully inside him. Hyukjae breathed heavily, moving his hips slowly, loving the twinge of pain he felt as Jongwoon’s cock was stretching him, moaning when he started to move faster.

Jongwoon was mesmerized at the sight in front of him, his hold on Hyukjae’s waist tightening as he helped him move, thrusting his hip up so that he could reach deeper, the tip of his cock hitting Hyukjae’s prostate at every thrust, reducing him to a moaning mess.

“Hyung-” Hyukjae gasped, resting his forehead on Jongwoon’s shoulder, a loud moan escaping his lips as he felt his orgasm getting closer. “Jongwoon-” He whimpered as one more thrust sent him through the edge, cumming hard between their bodies, untouched. Jongwoon groaned as he felt his own orgasm coming, thrusting harder inside Hyukjae, wanting to find his release as soon as possible.

Jongwoon came not soon after, groaning as he came inside Hyukjae. They stayed in that position for a while, trying to catch their breath once again. “Hyukkie?” He called, pulling out of him and throwing the condom away in the small bin. Hyukjae hummed, feeling a little tired as he slipped under the blankets, pulling Jongwoon so he could lie down next to him but Jongwoon shook his head instead. “Are you okay?”

“Just tired, hyung. You tired me out .” Hyukjae muttered with a smirk, patting the spot beside him. “Come, lie down with me..”

“Soon.” Jongwoon smiled, moving his hand so he could caress Hyukjae’s hair, damp with sweat. He watched as Hyukjae slowly fell asleep, retreating his hands and standing to find a towel to clean his sleeping boyfriend and clean himself. When he came back from the bathroom he looked at the sleeping man in the bed, a smirk on his lips appeared as he thought of what they could do tomorrow morning.


	2. Rockin (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank my friend who helped me with smut. Hope people like this chapter too. Comments are appreciated.

Hyukjae woke up when light disturbed his sleep and groaned. Suddenly the light disappeared. Hyukjae opened one eye and checked the bed, only to see the other side empty.

“Are you searching for me?” Hyukjae got startled by the voice and jumped. He found the owner of the voice standing near his bed wearing nothing but pajama pants. His boyfriend was standing with most of his weight on the right leg and hands folded. The smirk on the other man’s face and the vibe he was giving was so different from yesterday. He was alert and started looking for other signs. Suddenly his boyfriend moved closer and leaned so that his face was close to his ear.

“Hello, babe.” He heard his boyfriend’s whisper, who then bit his ear when his hands, which were stroking his chest, moved to pinch his right nipple. Hyukjae gasped and before he could say anything his boyfriend kissed him aggressively. He recognized who was in front of him, it was Yesung. Yesung was one of Jongwoon’s alters and he is the exact opposite of Jongwoon. “I hate when I don’t have your full attention Hyukkie, and you know that.” And to get his full attention Yesung pinched Hyukjae’s nipple a bit harder, causing Hyukjae to yelp.

“Sorry, hyung.” Hyukjae breathed out, swallowing hard when Yesung frowned while looking at him. “I was just thinking-”

“What, or who were you thinking about?” He interrupted possessively, but didn't give Hyukjae time to answer, instead kissing him harshly. Hyukjae tried his best to match his pace, moaning as Yesung's hands were touching his body. Hyukjae mewled as Yesung parted their lips and lowered his mouth towards Hyukjae neck and collarbone and bit, covering purple marks where Hyukjae had dark red marks left on his skin from previous time, hands flying up to keep Yesung’s head in place. “Mine.” Yesung whispered against the heated skin, sucking hard on a certain spot so that a dark purple bruise would appear more profoundly.

“Hyung! That will take a long time to disappear-” Hyukjae whined, yelping when Yesung tightened his grip on Hyukjae's thigh.

“And do you think I care? I need to show people you’re mine.” Yesung growled and bit the flesh harshly, drawing out a painful moan from Hyukjae’s lips. “Should I fuck you, hard and fast?” He leaned back, looking at Hyukjae’s lust filled eyes as his hands lowered, gripping his half erect length. “Or should I just leave you horny like this?”

“Don’t you dare-” Hyukjae starts to complain

“I don’t think you’re in the position to decide, Hyukkie.” Yesung smirked. Hyukjae gasped and whimpered when Yesung started moving his hand, gripping the sheets beneath him. “After all, you don't have any control of the situation. I have.” He chuckled, moving his hands faster. Hyukjae moaned as he felt his orgasm getting closer, breath quickening as Yesung's grip tightened, his strokes getting more and more faster and he was so close-

“Hyung!” Hyukjae moaned when he came, watching as Yesung gathered the cum with his finger and brought his hand to Hyukjae's mouth to lick it clean. His other hand was touching his chest, pinching his nipples, drawing soft mewls out of Hyukjae’s mouth. “Yesung hyung... enough… please..”

“Hm, it still sounds so sweet..” Yesung hummed as he listened to Hyukjae whine. Hyukjae frowned at how obvious Yesung was ignoring his condition, groaning out loud and starts to stand up when he is pushed back to the bed. “What?” He turned to look at him, pulling his hand. “Do you really think we'll be done so quickly, with me making you cum once? I'm not satisfied. I didn't make you scream yet, Hyukkie.”

“What?!” Hyukjae screamed.

“That's not the type of scream I want to hear.” Yesung frowned, shaking his head. “You're in for a long morning, babe. Brace yourself.” He chuckled, leaning so he could kiss Hyukjae. The kiss wasn’t rushed, Yesung controlled the pace pretty well. Hyukjae’s attempts of taking control were shut down easily and he gave up the moment Yesung’s hands were on him again, abusing all his soft spots, turning him into a moaning mess under him.

“Hyung..” The sigh that escaped Hyukjae’s lips was desperate as Yesung’s hands lowered. Yesung hummed, biting his lower lip as their lips parted. “Touch me more, hyung..”

“Should I, Hyukkie?” Yesung asked with a smirk, taking hold of Hyukjae’s wrists when he tried to pull his body closer, wanting some kind of friction. “Be patient.” He muttered and allowed his free hand to go even lower, the tip of his fingers brushing against Hyukjae’s groin, teasing his length that was now growing hard once again, and lowered until he could reach Hyukjae’s entrance, still red and irritated from their activities the night before.

Hyukjae’s hips buckled once Yesung’s fingers pushed against his entrance hard, a whimper escaping his lips. “Do you think you can take my fingers dry, Hyukkie?” Yesung asked, his tone holding an uncommon sweetness that sent shivers down Hyukjae’s spine. Hyukjae nodded, swallowing his painful whimper once Yesung slid one finger in. “You know, I could eat you out right now, but you always take my fingers so well..”

“You could do both, you know..” Hyukjae breathed out, feeling that familiar twinge of pain as Yesung moved his finger.

“Watching your face contorted in pleasure is more fun than eating you out. I like watching you getting close to cumming.” Yesung muttered, tone loud enough for Hyukjae to listen. He blushed at his words, closing his eyes as he slid one more finger in. “I like knowing I am the only one who can get that reaction from you like this.” He pushed his fingers deeper.

Hyukjae’s back arched off the bed, hands gripping the bed sheets as the fingers brushed against his prostate, a loud moan escaping his lips as another finger slipped inside him. Yesung smirked, hitting that spot countless times, enjoying how Hyukjae was moaning with pain and pleasure and it was so delicious to him. A whimper died on his throat once Yesung’s fingers stopped moving, right when he was so close to cumming, and he groaned once Yesung pulled his fingers out.

“Patience.” Yesung chuckled, moving to kneel between his legs. “Do you want to come with my fingers, or with my mouth, Hyukkie?” He asked as he leaned to kiss Hyukjae’s chest, already glistening with sweat.

“Your mouth..” Hyukjae whispered. Yesung grinned and lowered his kisses, each one making Hyukjae sigh. He soon reached the hard cock, pressing a kiss on the tip, licking the head to gather the pre cum on his tongue, swallowing it with a hum, wrapping his mouth around the tip. Hyukjae gasped loudly, holding the urge to buckle his hip up so Yesung would take him whole, cursing as Yesung sucked the head and slowly lowered his head.

A groan escaped his lips as Yesung took him fully, hands moving so they could grip Yesung's hair. Yesung hummed in appreciation, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, bobbing his head in a steady pace. Hyukjae breathed heavily, muffling his moans with his free hand, his grip on Yesung's hair tightening as he thrusted his hip up. The surprised noise that came from Yesung made him smirk, but he didn't mind as he started to control the pace. Surprisingly Yesung allowed him, humming as Hyukjae started to fuck his mouth, the pace fast and unforgiving.

Hyukjae gasped loudly as he felt himself getting close, his grip loosening and his hips stuttering as he came, Yesung’s name shakily escaping his lips. Yesung licked his cock clean, crawling back and cleaning the string of saliva that followed.

“Still with me, Hyukkie?” Yesung asked huskily, wiping his mouth as he looked at Hyukjae, who was panting hard. Hyukjae nodded, looking at Yesung with hazy eyes. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you like this. I would love to take a picture, but then again, I can’t risk having people seeing you like this. So I guess I should make the most of it.” He leaned to kiss Hyukjae’s lips.

Hyukjae whined when Yesung gripped his cock once again, wanting to move away but Yesung pressed his hand on his chest, pinning him down. Of course, Yesung wouldn't stop until he was thoroughly fucked. He whimpered as Yesung's hands stroked him once again, whining because he was still sensitive from his orgasm.

“Do you want me to fuck you now?” Hyukjae nodded desperately. “Use your words, Hyukkie.” Yesung smirked, still stroking Hyukjae’s cock until it was hard again.

“Ah, fuck-” Hyukjae cursed, hands gripping Yesung’s arms tightly. “Hyung- ah- just fuck me already!” He cried out. Yesung chuckled as he pulled Hyukjae closer, letting him wrap his legs around his waist.

Yesung guided his hardened length to Hyukjae’s stretched entrance, pushing just the tip in before thrusting suddenly. Hyukjae screamed, the sound loud and clear, a whimper leaving his lips as he felt a twinge of pain mixed with the pleasure. Yesung breathed heavily before starting to thrust, his movements slow but precise and hard, each movement of his hips making Hyukjae cry out in ecstasy.

It was like a torture - everything that Hyukjae wanted was for Yesung to fuck him, fast and hard, just the way he liked, but every time he tried to tell him to fucking make him scream already, nothing would leave his mouth. Yesung probably figured it out though, the desperate look on Hyukjae’s eyes making him thrust faster, harder - grunts and moans leaving his lips at how tight Hyukjae felt around him, sweat running down his body. Hyukjae had to bite his lower lip so he wouldn’t scream once Yesung hit his prostate, but his effort was useless. He screamed once Yesung continued to hit that spot, hands stroking his length once again, and moaned loudly once he came for the last time between their bodies.

Yesung groaned, his own orgasm coming once Hyukjae clenched around him. A few thrusts later and he came, deep inside Hyukjae, a sigh escaping his lips and his body collapsing on top of Hyukjae. 

After some time Hyukjae started stroking Yesung's hair, not minding the weight of the older one as he was light weighted. Yesung kissed Hyukjae's shoulder before moving and staring at the mess that Hyukjae was. He tried not to focus on the light bruises that he knew so it belongs and not feel jealous.

" We should get cleaned up or else we won't be leaving this bed. And it's been a while since I'm been here so I wanna go out" Yesung said while tracing Hyukjae's body before flicking the younger man's nipples making Hyukjae moan.

Yesung stood up and walked towards the bathroom while hyuk closed his eyes wrapping his mind about the situation. He stood up and walked towards the mirror to look at his condition. Hyuk picked up the underwear from the ground before waking towards the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Will try to post next chapter soon too...


End file.
